C'est là que j'appartiens
by Yuki Rui
Summary: Sam raconte quelque chose à Kurt au sujet de Blaine. WARNING: automutilation. Traduction.


Traduction de "This is where I belong" de Gleek890

J'espère que ça vous plaira =)

Blaine est assis au fond de la salle de classe, regardant l'horloge. Habituellement, il serait concentré sur ses leçons à 100% mais depuis sa rupture avec Kurt, ses notes sont en chute libre. Il n'est plus motivé pour faire quoique ce soit, il mange à peine, il dort peu ou pas du tout, Blaine est une épave. Kurt est dans son esprit 24 heures par jour. Il avait l'habitude de laisser à Kurt des SMS et des messages sur sa boîte vocale en faisant de son mieux pour s'excuser mais étant rejeté à chaque fois il a renoncé, Kurt est mieux sans lui de toute façon. Blaine porte des manches longues depuis presque un mois maintenant. Personne n'a remarqué. Personne n'a remarqué qu'il porte des manches longues pour cacher les coupures sur ses bras.

La cloche a sonné. Blaine met son sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule et se dirige vers son casier. Il ouvre la porte du casier et regarde la photo de lui et Kurt. Il sourit tristement. C'était le bon temps. Blaine sort son livre de chimie et le met dans son sac. Sam se dirige vers Blaine et se penche sur le casier à côté de lui.

« Salut ! Tu pense que t'a réussi le test ? » lui demande Sam.

« Oh,je pense que je l'ai bien fait." Blaine ment. Blaine sait qu'il a raté le test. Il n'a pas étudié et n'a fait aucun effort pour tenter de le réussir. Blaine se tient sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'attraper son livre d'histoire sur l'étagère en haut de son casier. Il est inconscient du fait que ses manches ont roulés et laissent maintenant exposé ses poignets coupés. Sam le remarque rapidement, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche bée. Ce n'était pas bon. Il veut dire quelque chose mais ne sait pas quoi. Il n'a jamais été doué avec les mots. Sam se rend compte que la personne à qui Blaine à besoin de parler est Kurt.

« Hey, euh, on se voit plus tard » dit Sam. Blaine hocha la tête et Sam courut hors de l'école. Il compose le numéro de portable de Kurt.

Le téléphone de Kurt vibre dans sa poche, il le prend et lit l'appelant. Sam ?

« Allo? » répondit Kurt

« Kurt? Salut. C'est Sam. »

« Je sais qui c'est. » répond Kurt avec un petit sourire.

« Oh. Bien j'ai besoin de te parler. »

« A propos de quoi ? » demande Kurt tenant le téléphone entre son épaule et son oreille

« A propos de Blaine. » Kurt hésite avant de répondre.

« Pourquoi a propos de lui ? »

« Kurt, Blaine se fait du mal. » dit Sam tristement.

« Se fait du mal? Comme... » Kurt se tut, craignant le pire.

« Comme s'entailler les poignets » dit Sam. Kurt prend le téléphone dans sa main et s'assoit lentement.

« Co-comment tu le sais ? » demande Kurt.

« je les ai vu. Elles avaient l'air profondes. Kurt je suis inquiet pour lui. Et, maintenant que j'y pense il est plus maigre que le mois dernier »

« est-ce... est-ce que t'en es sûr Sam? » les larmes commencent à envahir la vision de Kurt.

« Oui. Kurt j'ai besoin que tu lui parles. Il t'écoutera. S'il te plaît. » Kurt réfléchit une minute.

« Ok. Ok. Je lui parlerai.. » convint Kurt.

« Ok je lui passe le téléphone alors? »questionne Sam.

« Non je vais aller le voir. Je pense que je dois lui parler en face à face. »dit Kurt.

« Ok merci Kurt. » dit Sam.

« De rien. Même si Blaine et moi on a cassés, je l'aime toujours. J'irais chez lui demain. »

« Ok, Kurt, si tu peux viens nous dire bonjour à moi, à Tina et à tous les autres. »

« Je le ferais. Au revoir Sam. Merci d'avoir appelé. »

« Normal. »

Blaine est sur son lit dans un pantalon de survêtement et un sweatshirt, Kurt avais laissé ça chez lui. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas plein de gel. Il regarde les messages de lui et de Kurt avant leur rupture. Il a refusé de les supprimer, il se plaisait à imaginer que leur relation était toujours parfaite. La sonnette retentit. Blaine se leva lentement du lit et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et écarquilla les yeux.

« Kurt? » Blaine était surpris et soulagé de voir son visage. Il prit sur lui pour ne pas courir dans les bras de Kurt.

« Salut Blaine. Je peux entrer? » demande Kurt. Blaine hocha la tête et le laissa rentrer. Kurt était au milieu de la pièce et regardait Blaine.

« Est ce qu'on peut aller dans ta chambre et parler? » demanda Kurt. Encore, Blaine hocha la tête et ils allèrent dans sa chambre. Kurt s'assit sur le bord du lit et caressa la place à côté de lui. Il baissa les yeux sur ses pieds et pris une grande inspiration avant de commencer son discours.

« Blaine si tu m'aimes j'ai besoin que tu répondes à ça honnêtement. Comment tu vas ? » demande Kurt. Blaine hésita. Il ne veut pas dire la vérité mais ne veut pas non plus mentir à Kurt.

« je suis une épave. » admit Blaine. Les yeux de Kurt commencent à se mouiller, il ne peut retenir ce que Sam lui a dit.

« je sais ce qui se passe Blaine." » Kurt regarde Blaine tristement.

« Qu-qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » Blaine lève un sourcil.

« Je sais que tu te coupes. » Les yeux de Blaine s'élargissent et sa bouche s'ouvre.

« Kurt..Je..qu'est ce qui te fait penser... je veux dire... wow... »

« Donc c'est vrai ? » Blaine se mord la lèvre inférieure et les larmes coulent de ses yeux.

« Montre moi Blaine » dit Kurt . Il se retient de prendre Blaine dans ses bras. Ils doivent en parler. Blaine retrousse ses manches et regarde le sol avec honte, ses larmes continuent de tomber. Là, sur le bras gauche de Blaine il y a écrit INUTILE, et sur son bras droit BON A RIEN. Kurt laisse une larme couler sur sa joue.

« Blaine...pourquoi ? » Kurt chuchote. Blaine se met à trembler.

« Je suis inu-inutile. Personne ne m'aime. Et-Et je suis un bon-un bon à rien parce que j'ai fait foiré notre relation. Je ne mérite pas d'être ici » s'écria Blaine.

« Blaine Devon Anderson regarde moi maintenant » commande Kurt. Blaine tourne sa tête doucement et regarde Kurt.

« Tu es parfait. Rien ne doit te faire penser le contraire. Les gens font des erreurs mais ça ne te rend pas inutile ou bon à rien tu m'entends ? »

« Mais je suis inutile. Je t'ai trompé. Je me sentais tellement seul. Les tyrans...ils ont continué. Je n'ai pas d'amis. L'école devient de plus en plus difficile pour moi et j'ai juste... j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Je ne voulais pas aller à sa maison. Je ne voulais pas. Il m'a embrassé et j'étais dégouté et je suis tellement content d'être parti parce que la seule pensée que quelqu'un d'autre que toi me touche là me rend malade. J'ai juste »Kurt lui coupe la parole.

« Attends, t'as pas couché avec lui ? »demande Kurt.

« Quoi ? Non ! Bien sur que non. Pourquoi? Tu pensais ça ? »demande Blaine.

« Ben...ouais...Blaine tu as dit que t'étais avec lui » admit Kurt.

« Je l'étais. Il me tenait et m'a embrassé. C'était tellement mauvais. Et je suis tellement tellement tellement désolé. Je ne peux pas le faire sans toi. J'ai besoin de toi s'il te plaît. » suplie Blaine. Kurt le repousse gentiment.

« Blaine. Tu aurais du me dire que tu n'as pas couché avec lui. »

«Quelle est la différence? Ce que j'ai fait été quand même mal. »

« Oui mais pas autant que coucher avec lui » la lèvre inférieure de Blaine tremble et Kurt le prend dans ses bras. Blaine fond en larmes. Il avait perdu la sensation d'être dans les bras de Kurt.

« Chut. Tout va bien. » Kurt fait courir sa main le long de son dos. Il se recule légèrement.

« Blaine..tu as mangé ? » il secoue la tête. Kurt sent son cœur se briser.

« Je suis désolé. » Blaine sanglote.

« C'est bon Blaine mais tu dois recommencer à manger, tu me le promets ? »Blaine hoche la tête. Kurt prend son bras et embrasse ses coupures.

« Tu n'es pas inutile » il prend son autre bras et l'embrasse aussi.

« Tu n'es pas un bon à rien. »

« Je t'aime Blaine. » Kurt sourit.

« c'est-c'est vrai ? »

« Bien sur Blaine. Je veux te donner une seconde chance. »

« Blaine, veux tu être mon petit ami? » demande Kurt. Blaine hoche la tête et enroule ses bras autour du corps de Kurt. Kurt recule et pose son front sur celui de Blaine avec un sourire.

« Peux tu sourire pour moi Blaine? S'il te plait? Ton sourire me manque. » Blaine sourit largement. Son premier sourire depuis qu'ils se sont séparés.

« C'est mon Blaine. » Kurt sourit et l'embrasse tendrement. Blaine se détend dans ses bras. Oui, c'est là qu'il appartient.

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?


End file.
